


龙蛇之孽

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 很不赛博朋克的大鸟转转转竟在我身边。
Relationships: Ivy | Lee Seung-Hyun/Gwangboong | Kim Gwang-Won





	1. Chapter 1

李胜现开着他那辆宝贝摩托往住处飞驰的时候，金光源就紧张兮兮地坐在后座上头，一双经过精密改造的机械臂松松地圈住他的腰。狙击手弹无虚发的胳膊，出于年轻人稀奇古怪的鬼点子而加上了各式各样不在李胜现审美范围以内的花哨涂装。他本不是个喜欢跟人亲密接触——特别是肢体接触——的性子，然而虑及这回飙车载的是个还未成年的小鬼，只得被迫忍着鸡皮疙瘩接受了金光源的行为。  
所幸不曾因为任务而变得太过狼狈。半个钟头前，正是金光源埋伏在预定地点一枪干净利索地解决掉了委托的目标，连滴血星子也没溅上，小鬼磨蹭在他耳朵边上的额发甚至还透着点香波的味道。金光源是狙击手，而狙击手是蛇、是蜘蛛、是擅于布网的捕食者。金光源的残暴唯独在他手持枪把的时候展现，倘使卸下武装，这种冷酷又总是倏地被顽劣的天性所取代——像个上了发条的玩偶一样嘻嘻哈哈地笑个不停。李胜现不愿承认他起初还觉得金光源笑起来有几分可爱，可是再可爱的事物见多了听多了也难免要教人感到腻烦。好在金光源环住他腰背的这会儿出人意料地安分，也不乱动，也不吵嚷，安分得像是累着了，又似乎是倦得快要睡过去了。  
“大鸟。”金光源忽然笑得差点从摩托车上颠下去。  
“操，”李胜现被他吓得险些手一抖直直撞进路灯杆子里头，“能不能注意点。”  
“哥该做义肢改造啦。”金光源意有所指地望着李胜现的胳膊。但偏偏李胜现是那种比较原教旨主义的人：义肢到底不如自己土生土长的胳膊用着安心。何况，每每想及赵珉在那个主业是给人装假胸装假屌的不正经义体医生，他便觉得在彻底残废之前跟现在的这两条胳膊凑活着过过也挺好的。  
趁着李胜现刹车的当口，金光源拍拍屁股从摩托上跳了下来。“我还没去过那种地方。”他面朝一块霓虹灯牌子。李胜现一见发光的鸟太阳穴就开始突突地跳。“能不能……”他很想说能不能别去那种乱七八糟的地方，随即转念一想他们所在之处又何尝不是所谓“乱七八糟的地方”的集合呢？显然当下的酒吧也并无什么“未成年不得进入”的明文规定，霓虹鸟牌子下粉头发的侍应生已然迫不及待地开始冲着这儿招手。  
“胜现哥——”金光源回头眼巴巴地盯着他。李胜现不太习惯被人撒娇，只得转头顾视左右细思慢忖：委托确实完成得很顺利，足够留给他们许多闲时闲钱浪迹鬼混，而且假如仅仅是喝杯酒，委实算不得什么大事，反正李昇羽他们那几个小子也常常喝得烂醉，总而言之，言而总之——有人看着总比没人看着好。  
“要早点回去。”李胜现拧紧了眉头说。  
-  
人但凡一坐进这种酒吧的小包间里，就很难不去在意墙壁上挂着的橡胶屌和橱柜抽屉里乱七八糟摆着的各种型号避孕套，可想而知除了喝酒之外这地方还能用来干些什么。但李胜现笃定他们今天来是纯乎为了喝酒的。李胜现不沾酒，拒绝接触一切有可能带来迷醉和失控的事物，然而金光源刷着他的芯片点了杯名字长得他都记不住的特调鸡尾酒——反正花的是胜现哥的钱好像也不是很肉痛哦。结果不过半杯下肚，狙击手本来也不怎么白皙的脸便被熏得红兮兮的了。  
金光源酒后吐真言：“其实刚刚是骗哥的。昇羽哥带我来过一次。”  
李胜现不动声色地考虑要不要把李昇羽的武士刀撅了顺便拍成超梦片。  
金光源继续说：“不过他只是让我看着他喝酒，真讨厌。”  
“废话，”李胜现看不过去他像个傻胚，一把夺过了他的酒杯，“你还想干什么？”  
他们坐在包间里，与外头仅隔着一层拉了帘的蓝玻璃，偶尔隐约可见一些衣着暴露雌雄莫辨的人影走走停停。李胜现当然知道那些人是性偶。金光源指着其中一个问：“可以叫一个进来吗？”  
李胜现勃然大怒：“不能用我的钱。”  
好吧，其实，李胜现也没表现出来的那么生气。这种关头他跟着人进来的效果就非常显著了。不光进门时侍应生用很暧昧的眼神打量着他俩——尤其金光源要刷他芯片的时候他还欣然应允了——李胜现相信只要他别着枪往门那儿一杵，就能立竿见影地喝退许多非分之徒。何况金光源自己的机械臂也不单单是摆设。  
“不过你眼光能不能别这么次。”李胜现是见过世面的人，确实对混迹在三流酒吧的性偶没什么兴趣。  
“那胜现哥请我去云顶。”金光源又悄悄地把酒杯扒拉过来顺着吸管一点点轻吮。  
“没钱。”李胜现没好气地说。  
“那我给哥钱。”金光源晃晃悠悠地站起来从裤兜里掏出自己的芯片。李胜现正想说“你要有那钱能不能先自己把酒钱结了”，但是金光源靠过来把芯片拍在了他的脑门上，用含着酒气的大舌头腔调说：“哥跟我做我就给哥钱。”  
义体改造是不是会把人的脑子也改傻掉？李胜现很认真地思考。  
他拒绝接触一切有可能带来迷醉和失控的事物，而金光源是个例外。


	2. Chapter 2

最后……当然没可能收小醉鬼的钱。  
好在包间麻雀虽小五脏俱全。李胜现也没管手上的东西好不好用——能用就行了。他现在多少有点脑子不清醒的趋势。金光源那股不安分的劲在李胜现的手指头一点点挤入他身体的时候又上来了，一直紧巴巴地绞着腿动个不停。李胜现当他痛，于是耐着性子俯下身亲他。金光源一被亲就仰起脖子笑个不停：“哥的舌头滑溜溜的好恶心。”  
还有力气嫌恶心就是不痛——虽然李胜现整个挤进去之后觉得自己的鸟还是蛮痛的。  
“为什么是我在下面？”金光源咕咕哝哝地道。  
“因为你还没给钱。”李胜现说得那叫一个理直气壮。  
醉得晕晕乎乎又是初尝甜头的金光源轻信了这番说辞，心安理得地由着李胜现掰开他的大腿进进出出。“什么时候的事？”李胜现才摸到他腿上那块新装的外骨骼，心想难怪这崽子今天在他的摩托上蹦跶的那会儿又比过去灵活了几分。“前几天，”金光源缩着脖子道，“珉在哥说是新品来着……”  
处男没被插几下就黏黏糊糊地射了自己一肚子，李胜现一边操他一边还要握着他软趴趴的地方以牙还牙以眼还眼：“光源啊，该做义肢改造啦。”  
“反正也用不到……”金光源撑起身子望着自己一塌糊涂的下体辩解，“除非……”  
想都别想。李胜现不光要用嘴巴亲他，末了连阴茎都要捅到里面去。金光源尽管性经验寥寥无几，但好歹知道收敛住牙齿。倒是苦了他被生生呛得满脸通红，李胜现却扬眉吐气地射了他一嘴。  
金光源下意识地闭口要咽，吓得李胜现赶紧捏住他的嘴巴教他把东西吐出来。他要怎么学会那些那个小矮子虎爪帮成员不曾教过他的东西呢？包括有时候做爱其实不单单是为了金钱交易或者满足纯粹的肉欲，而是不可避免地掺杂了一些另外的东西——一些不能用货币价值来衡量的东西。这时候金光源倒知道凑过来跟李胜现讨要亲吻——用他脏兮兮的带着酒气的嘴巴。  
“擦干净了就走。”李胜现没理他，只是把纸团子丢了过去。

*虎爪帮是羽毛因为他铁血根基玩家（？）


End file.
